One Sadistic Smirk
by KittieFxckingChaos
Summary: Naruto forces Sasuke to go to Ino's halloween party with him. What happens when he gets jealous and takes Sasuke home? What will Sasuke do when he wakes up to Naruto making some...strange noises? Two-shot. SasuNaru.
1. One Sadistic Smirk

**Warning: Boy loving near the end of this story :]**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakura would be shot for extreme stupidity, Orochimaru would be in the category of trany, Kiba would be a pimp and Sasuke would be pounding Naruto mercilessly into the neartest object! **

It was All Halls Eve. Children were dressed as fairy tale creates. Parents were forced to walk from house to house and allow their children to get sugar to keep them up for the next 72 hours. Teenagers threw parties and celebrated the dark night of witches, werewolves, vampires, and ghouls.

Yes, it was such a wonderful night. Ino was throwing a party this night and invited everyone above the age of 15 to come. That meant that these horny teenagers would be dressed to impress.

Sasuke felt as if life was out to get him. There had to be something or someone out to get him. How can anyone else explain _this? _It was bad enough having rapid fan girls, but _this _was going too far. _This _was too much for the Uchiha to take. It was just…disgusting, vile, foul, irritating, and any other word along those lines.

What is so completely nasty that it makes the raven sick to his stomach?

Well the pink haired kunoichi in front of him of course!

Sakura was standing in front of the raven in what could be explained as a prostitute's outfit. The girl wore platform boots that went to her knees with a black leather mini skirt. Her shirt was sleeveless leather and it didn't cover up enough of her sour milk looking skin.

Sasuke hissed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had just come to the dobe's house to drop off some dishes his mother had borrowed from Naruto's parents. That's all he had to do was drop off some dishes. So why? Why had he had to see _Sakura _at _Naruto's _house dressed in _that_?

Sasuke had finally found his worst nightmare. **Nothing **could be worse than this.

"Teme! What the hell? Why aren't you dressed?" Naruto shouts as he appears behind the pink haired girl who was gawking at Sasuke.

"Dobe, I am not going to the party," Sasuke explains as he shoves the plates into Naruto's arms. "My mother simply sent me here to deliver these."

Naruto puffs out his cheeks to form a cute pout. Sasuke reminded himself to slap himself later for even thinking that Naruto looked cute before an angry blonde immediately shouted him out.

"What? And why the hell not? This is the biggest party of the year Uchiha! You've got to come."

"Hn." Sasuke didn't feel obligated to go. It was another one of Ino's parties. It'd be the same as always. There'd be beer, lots of it and drunken teenage girls. That meant _drunken _fan girls. It was horrible enough with them sober, just imagine drunk.

"But Sasuke-kun you need to come," Sakura says trying her best to talk her love interest into going.

"No," was all Sasuke said before turning on his heel and walking away. The blackette ignored the shouts coming from the doorway belonging to Uzumaki as he walked down the sidewalk.

Konoha was beautiful this time of year. The leaves changed colors causing the world to look so much brighter. Leaves covered the sidewalk giving it an earthy vibe. It was a time of year where it seemed like nature and civilization were living together. It was peaceful.

As the Uchiha walked the streets he watched as the kids ran past in their costumes. They smiled and laughed as they ran from house to house collecting treats. Sasuke had never experienced trick or treating. His father never allowed him to, saying that he wasn't going to allow his children to go that low.

Sasuke let out an irritated side as he stepped into his home. Kicking off his shoes the boy went to his bedroom ignoring his mother asking him why he had come home. Sasuke assumed she heard about the party and expected him to go.

Partying wasn't Sasuke's thing. He preferred to stay home where he wouldn't have the chance of getting jumped or raped. Also Ino's parties were always so loud and it annoyed the hell out of him.

It had to of only been a half hour before Sasuke was informed that he had a visitor. Sighing in annoyance the raven removes himself from the comfortable bed and exiting his room. When the boy finally reached the front door he was met with…_a vampire Naruto?_

The blonde was smiling, showing off the obviously plastic vampire fangs. Some fake blood trailed down the side of his face as he wore a black cape that tied around his neck. He was wearing some black slacks with a white button up shirt with fake bloodstains on it.

Uchiha rolls his eyes before asking, "What do you want idiot?"

"Get dressed!" Naruto shouts before pointing a finger in the blackette's face. "We are partying tonight so take that stick out of your ass and lets go!"

"Dobe," the Uchiha growls dangerously sending one of his deadliest glare at the kyuubi holder in front of him. "Get lost."

"We seriously need to get that stick up your ass checked, I think it's leaving splinters."

Rolling his eyes Sasuke grabs the door to slam it in Naruto's face. Sadly the fox had better reflexes than Uchiha had expected and he stopped the door from slamming. Naruto smiles as the two of them fight to get their way.

"Come on teme, it'll be fun!"

"Doubt it."

"Stop being so emo and slitting your wrists lets go!"

"I'm not emo." The raven scowls before giving up and allowing Naruto to stumble into his house, falling face first onto the ground.

"Sure you aren't," Naruto replies sarcastically before jumping to his feet. "You coming or what?"

Sasuke didn't like parties. He never did, he never will. He did enjoy hanging out with his dobe though. The Uchiha knew that he'd be getting the girls all night that meant Naruto would get annoyed. Sasuke's favorite thing was annoying Naruto, so he decided that what the hell, why not go?

"Whatever."

Naruto pumped his fist into the air victoriously before shouting, "Awesome! Lets get goin'!"

Off the two best friends went, Naruto not shutting up the entire walk. Sasuke ignored just about every word to escape the fox's mouth. When did he ever pay attention to the dobe? If he had then he would lose the last amount of sanity he has left.

Ten minutes later and the two were walking inside of the already too crowded home of their friend Yamanaka Ino. The second most annoying blonde to ever hit the planet in Sasuke's opinion.

"Naruto!" Ino shouts before enveloping the boy in a huge. The girl had long ago gotten over Sasuke. She was happily dating Nara Shikamaru, the smartest and laziest guy in all of Konoha. "Finally! What the hell took you so long?"

"Teme," Uzumaki answers while pointing an accusing finger at the raven. "He wanted to stay home and slit his wrists."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Ino and Naruto converses about Sasuke's "emo ways". He never understood why they called him that. Was it that wrong to want to keep his sanity?

Sasuke decided to leave Yamanaka and Uzumaki to go find himself a peaceful place. Dodging the crazy fan girls and trying not to be pushed into the crazy crowd of dancing hormonal teens he finally manages to escape the inside and finds himself on a patio.

"I'm surprised to see you here Uchiha."

Sasuke turns at the sound of his name to see Hyuga Neji leaning against the railing. A cup of who the hells knows in his hand as his pale eyes watch the movement inside.

"I'm just as surprised to see you here," Sasuke says as he walks over to the only boy who doesn't annoy him. Taking the seat next to Neji, Sasuke sits down and lets out an annoyed sigh. Already he was getting pissed off. The music was too loud and the fan girls were even more annoying drunk. Why did the world hate him so much?

"Tenten wanted to come."

Sasuke nodded. Tenten was Neji's girlfriend. She was more of the type to attend parties and if she wanted to go the Hyuga boy would too.

"Uzumaki forced me."

Neji gives Sasuke an all-knowing smirk before taking a drink. "I see."

The boys sat in silence as they watched the kids inside dance. Ino had gone all out as usual. She decorated the inside with fake spider webs, jack-o-lanterns, black and orange streamers, along with many other things.

"I'm assuming you haven't told Uzumaki yet," Neji speaks breaking the silence between the two.

Sasuke didn't need to look over at Neji. Normally the two never made eye contact when talking because it wasn't needed.

"Hn. The dobe wouldn't be able to handle it if I did."

"Good point."

Suddenly the doors to the patio were slammed over and out walked a steaming Naruto. The blonde grabbed the raven by his shirt and ripped him from his chair while screaming at the top of his lungs, "You are not sitting out here on your ass ice princess! I told you we are partying so get your sorry ass in here!"

"Naruto," Sasuke growls before slapping the shorter boys hand away.

Naruto began to pout. "Come on pretty boy relax, have some fun for once in your life!"

Sasuke scoffs before leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Naruto chuckles at how the Uchiha was pouting, although the raven would never admit that.

Naruto nearly choked on his own air when Just Like You by Three Days Grace came on. Smiling the blonde grabbed Sasuke's hands and forcefully dragged the pouting boy into the crowd of dancing teens.

Sasuke grimaced before asking, "What are you doing dobe?"

"Teme, stop calling me that!" Naruto shouts over the music. "And _we _are going to dance."

"What?" Sasuke stopped allowing Naruto to drag him there. Dance? There was no way he was going to _dance_.

"Teme damn it will you just corporate with me for once in your life? You're more annoying than Sakura on her period!"

"I'm not dancing." Sasuke than exited the crowd of teens and went straight for the front door.

"Don't even think about it!"

Sasuke was tackled to the floor by, you guessed it, Naruto!

"Get off me."

Naruto disobeyed though and continued to lay on the blackette before smiling. Naruto knew exactly how to keep Sasuke here.

"What's the matter teme? Are you scared?"

Sasuke scoffs.

"Oh I know…you just can't dance!"

"I can."

"If you can then why won't you?" Naruto taunts as he sticks his tongue out to add to his immaturity level.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he pushed the dobe off him. Standing to his feet Sasuke glares at the dobe laying in front of him before making the worst mistake of his life.

"Fine, I will."

"Ok, go dance with Sakura."

And that was what the Uchiha did. There was no need to ask, he simply walked over to the girl, grabbed her wrist and went straight to the dance floor. Sakura was more than happy when she realized that _the Sasuke Uchiha _wanted to dance with her.

Naruto couldn't wait to watch. He really didn't think the Uchiha could dance. When could he have learned? It was rare to have him come to parties and he never danced at any of them before. He probably was ho…

Naruto stopped his thoughts there. Uchiha Sasuke was definitely not horrible at dancing. In all honestly he wasn't bad, at all. Just as everyone would have suspected the Uchiha could dance well, better than most.

The blue-eyed boys eye twitched in annoyance as he watched Sasuke and Sakura grind on the dance floor. Ok, Naruto regretted telling Sasuke to dance with Sakura because now that he watched the two he felt sick and maybe…just maybe a little…jealous?

No, Naruto could never feel jealous towards Sasuke! He's his best friend, his _guy _best friend. Besides Naruto had the hots for Sakura...

As the fox watched the two dance, Sasuke grimacing the whole time and Sakura smiling more than ever, Naruto felt a pain in his heart. He wanted to be out there dancing with Sasuke. He wanted to be able to grind with him like that.

Frowning Naruto stomps over to the two. Sakura was a bit shocked when Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him away. Sasuke stumbled a bit but easily regained his balance as Naruto dragged him out the front door.

"Dobe…weren't you the one who wanted to go to the party in the first place? Now what are you doing?"

Naruto finally stopped after they were an entire block away from the party. The blonde was breathing slowly in and out through his nose as he tried to regain his thoughts. Ok, so he felt jealous, he didn't like Sasuke dancing with Sakura, he wanted to grind up against Sasuke, he suddenly wanted to get a chainsaw and chop Sakura in half…that all adds up to something…along the lines of…_liking Sasuke!_

"**Oh hell no!"**

Sasuke raises a perfectly plucked black eyebrow before asking annoyed, "What now?"

"You!" Naruto spins around and points an accusing finger at the man causing him weird thoughts. "It's all your fault."

"Hn, explain."

"What did you do to me?"

He had to of slipped something into Naruto's drink! How else could the boy start getting fan girl thoughts towards his best friend? Obviously it was drugs. Yeah, definitely.

"You're being an idiot."

"No I'm not! You slipped some type of hormone into my drink didn't you?"

Sasuke scowls before rubbing his temple. A headache was coming on. Why did the dobe have to be so loud?

"What are you talking about?"

"N-Nothing," Naruto answers as he scratches at the back of his neck. A light pink began tinting his cheeks from embarrassment. "Nevermind…lets just…lets go trick or treating!"

Sasuke groaned as the blonde dragged him around Konoha the rest of the night. The Uchiha was forced to carry all the candy the blonde collected because if he didn't Naruto threatened to give all the fan girls his phone number.

After the night had ended the two boys went to Naruto's. Both the blondes' parents were asleep when the boys tip toed into the house, up the stairs, and into Naruto's blue and orange bed room.

Sasuke sighed as he dropped all the candies onto Naruto's bed. Delighted the blonde runs past the raven and starts eating the delicious treats without even thinking about the consequences later.

Sasuke wasn't going to warn him though. He always found in amusement in Naruto's stupidity. So instead he simply sat on the end of the bed and removed his shirt and pants until he was left in nothing more than his black boxers.

Naruto tried not to choke on his chocolates. Again he got some weird thoughts while staring at his best friends bare chest. Seriously, why as Sasuke so perfect? Naruto shooks his head trying to dismiss any horny thoughts and stuffed his face with junk.

Not even an hour later Naruto was rolling on the ground in pain. A chuckling Sasuke sat on the end of the bed.

"Teme," Naruto growls before pushing himself up onto the bed. "Why didn't you warn me?"

Obsidian orbs brighten up in amusement as the owner answers, "I'm not your babysitter dobe."

Naruto growled something about stupid best friends and horrible babysitters before cuddling into his blankets. The blonde was tired, his eyelids were heavy, his limbs were aching from dancing and walking and his brain hurt from thoughts revolving around a certain Uchiha. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto needed his rest and lots of it.

Sasuke watched as his dobe slowly fell asleep. Bright blue eyes were soon hidden behind tan eyelids. After a few minutes Sasuke shook his head. The blonde had forgotten to change into proper nightwear so Sasuke slipped the cape, shirt, and slacks off the boy so he was only left in orange boxers. Go figure.

The two boys were sleeping fine. Both of them wrapped up in their own dreams and fantasies until in the middle of the night Sasuke awoke to something _hard _poking at his thigh and a _moan _of his name.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he turned his head to look at the sleeping dobe. The boy watched for a few seconds before Naruto smiled and his arm suddenly wrapped around Sasuke bring his back into the blondes' chest. Now the raven was getting a little creeped out…that _hard _thing was poking at his backside.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned before rubbing his hard on against Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke gasped before jumping out of Naruto's arm causing Naruto to roll off the bed and land painfully on his back. Groaning Naruto opens his sleepy eyes to find a very evil smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Teme! What the hell?" Naruto shouts, forgetting all about his problem down south. "I was sleeping!"

"Hn, dobe…you were having a wet dream about me weren't you?"

Naruto choked on his own air. After finally regaining his lost breath the fox looks up at a smirking Uchiha and answers, "N-No! What the hell makes you think that?"

"You're hard, and you were moaning my name."

Did he have to be so blunt about it?

Naruto glanced down before panicking. He really did have a hard on! Sure he was having a really nice dream about him and Sasuke but Sasuke didn't have to know that right? Quickly Naruto grabbed a pillow and threw it over his private part before saying, "You heard wrong…I s-said S-Sakura."

Sasuke knew he wasn't deaf. He rolled his eyes as he got onto his knees in front of Naruto. His dobe was blushing like a maniac and in his state of panic he looked more adorable than usual. So how could Sasuke possibly pass this chance up?

"Dobe," Sasuke says as he grabs the blondes' cheek forcing him to look at him in the eyes. "You weren't dreaming about Sakura."

Naruto was about to protest but Sasuke's lips cut him off. Yes the kiss was messy since neither of them had kissed some one before. It was border lining painful but it was _their _kiss. It was their _first _kiss so of course it was perfect to them in every way.

Sasuke pulled away before smirking. A simple kiss and Naruto was already breathless. The Uchiha leaned in for another kiss, this time aligning both their heads so that it was less painful and more pleasurable.

Something wet traced over Naruto's bottom lip. Not even thinking the blonde allowed Sasuke access by opening his mouth. Sasuke's tongue invaded his mouth, the muscle exploring every piece of the dobe's mouth before returning to its owner and allowing the blonde to do the same to Sasuke.

One of them moaned into the kiss, neither one was sure who because they were too lost in their kiss to care. Sasuke pressed a hand against Naruto's chest as he pushed the fox onto his back. The Uchiha tossed the pillow off to the side; it was in the way before settling himself between Naruto's legs.

"Hey!" Naruto shouts not happy with himself for allowing Sasuke to take control. "Teme!"

The raven rolls his eyes before taking the blondes lips once more. They were soft, just like he had expected. Naruto moaned as Sasuke grinded their hips together, the fabric of their boxers rubbing against their erections creating perfect friction.

Neither boy had ever gone this far before. Neither was sure what to do or how to do it so they settled with making up their own way. Sasuke kissed at his dobe's neck, biting and sucking at the pulse as his hand made a decent down south.

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when Sasuke's cold fingers grasped his cock. No one had ever touched him there before, so feeling Sasuke's hand fist around his man hood and begin to pump he knew that he wouldn't last long.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke's thumb ran over his slit, squeezed his cock, and helped milk out his orgasm. It was the first time Naruto had ever gotten a hand job. Sure it was about the same thing as masturbating **but** someone else was doing it. Of course Naruto never believed that Sasuke would be the one to do it.

Sasuke was satisfied with the mark he left on Naruto's neck and pulled away to look down at his dobe. He held himself back from smiling when he noticed the happy, satisfied look on the idiots' face.

"That was…interesting Uchiha," Naruto chuckles before pushing himself up onto his elbows. "You molest your best friends often?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes before saying, "Consider yourself lucky Uzumaki…I could of just kept you from coming."

Naruto pouted before asking, "Would you do that?"

One sadistic smirk was his answer.

**O.O -blushes- Uh...that was the first time I ever wrote a scene like that. Was it ok? Did everyone like this one? Please review and tell me if you liked it and if you want me to write you a story next time feel free to ask!**


	2. Morning AfterEnd

Cannibal-Corps left a review suggesting a "Morning After" part. So I decided to make this a two-shot! Hope you enjoy!

**Warning: Boy loving, you got a problem with it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Naruto series it wouldn't be able to be on TV due to the constant love making of the two main characters. :]**

"Uzumaki Naruto! What is this?"

Naruto shot out of his bad to see his mother standing at the door. Oh shit, someone's in trouble!

"H-Hey mom!" Naruto squeaks while scrambling to get out of bed. His mother shrieked and Naruto realized that he was indeed nude…"Shit sorry!"

Sasuke lazily opened his eyes and sat up. As soon as he did Kushina squealed reminding both Naruto and Sasuke of a fan girl…than they realized something…

"That's so kawaii!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitch and Naruto about pounded his mother with a lamp. Sadly, there was no lamp near by and it was his mother. Her cooking was too good and it wasn't worth the jail time.

"What?" Naruto asks as he pulls on a pair of boxers. "W-What's wrong with you woman?"

"I thought that you just brought some girl from the street but it's Sasuke-kun!" Kushina answers with a smile and a giggle. "Well…I saw this coming so no worries dear, but next time make yourselves decent."

"She saw this coming," Naruto whispers as a menacing aura appears around the young fox. Sasuke simply shook his head at the adding on of yet another fan girl before stepping out of his bed.

"Mothers intuition," Sasuke suggest before pulling on his boxers as well.

"Or she's been hanging around with Sakura too much."

Sasuke grimaced at the thought of the two women resting on a bed, reading a Cosmo magazine, and talking about him…yeah that was a nightmare that he didn't want to wake up to. Shivering the Uchiha stalks out of the room leaving a sputtering Naruto behind.

"Teme! Where are you going?"

"To shower, unlike you I enjoy keeping my personal hygiene."

Naruto shouted in anger before running after the stoic bastard. Sasuke had just entered the bathroom when a force knocked him to the fall.

"Fuck Naruto!" Sasuke scowls after his head made contact with the sink on the way to the floor. "Idiot."

"I am not an idiot! You take that back you emotionless jerk!" Naruto yells before pushing himself to his feet. "Who the hell said you could use my shower?"

"I did."

"And who said you make the rules around here?"

"Me."

Naruto kicked Sasuke in the shin. "Shut up, smart ass!"

Sasuke got a devilishly good idea. With a confident smirk on his lips he pushed himself to his feet. The boys bare chests brushed against each other causing Naruto's cheeks to flare in color. The raven placed a hand on his blondes' hip before suggesting, "Does it sound more pleasing if we take a shower together, _Naruto_?"

Now how could Naruto say no to such an offer. After all it was the famous Uchiha who had finally admitted to loving the almighty Uzumaki. He was allowed to bathe in his glory all he wanted right?

So without being an uke, although so far he is one, he pouted and pushed Sasuke's hand away. "Fine, hurry up princess."

As the two stepped into the shower a knock was heard on the door. Both boys turned their attention to it as Naruto's father shouted; "Now now boys, don't be doing the dirty deed in there! Kushina wouldn't appreciate it."

Naruto panicked, slipped in the shower, and hit his head off the tub. Naruto's fathers' laughter could be heard as he walked down the hall. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his dobes' stupidity before saying, "Only you could hurt yourself in a shower."

"Shut up, teme!"

It was (to a fan girls disappointment) a make-out less shower. The boys stepped out, dressed in their boxers, and exited the bathroom. Just as they did a delicious smell of breakfast hit their nostrils and they made it a competition to see who could make it to the kitchen first.

A smirking Uchiha sat next to a pouting Uzumaki as they ate their breakfast of sausage, eggs, and bacon. Naruto's mother sat across from her boy with a curious look while Naruto's dad was down stairs attempting to do the laundry but was obviously doing a poor job by the loud screaming of profanity.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Kushina asks.

"No," Naruto answers before stuffing the food into his mouth. Uzumaki Naruto will never admit to Sasuke beating him at anything especially not a race to the kitchen.

"You boys got plans for today?"

"Well," Naruto mumbles while tapping his chin with his fork. Sasuke grimaced as the boy spoke with his mouth full. "E leed poo pop at Ino's."

"Chew and swallow dobe."

"Teme!"

Kushina giggles at the boys. They were polar opposites really, nothing about them were alike. Naruto was day. Sasuke was night. It seemed like the two shouldn't be together, but if you ask anyone they'd always say that the two were made for one another.

After the two boys finished eating and getting dressed they headed out into the November air. Naruto had forgotten to say good-bye to Ino so he knew he was in for it. The girl probably had his death planned out and was just waiting to put it into play. The blonde shivered at the thought.

Sasuke walked silently beside him. He was thinking over what happened last night. It wasn't like either of them had admitted to liking one another. Neither asked the other out, but they had sex so that means they are together now…right? Sasuke scowled. Finally the boy found one thing he was not good at, relationships.

Something soft brushed against the ravens' hand. He raised a perfect black brow before looking down to see Naruto's hand brushing against his own. Rolling his eyes the boy reaches over just a tad and intertwines their fingers. A soft smile found itself on Naruto's face as he squeezed the cold hand in his.

Down the sidewalk the boys walked in silence. The hold on their hands tightening every time someone looked their way. Some grimaced while others smiled and gave a nod their way. Not that either cared about what anyone thought of them. If they wanted to be together than they would be and no one was going to force them apart.

The two stopped in front of Yamanaka's house. Naruto sighed as he announced, "Uzumaki Naruto, age 18, death November 1st of 2009."

Sasuke smirked at the dramatics of his dobe before pulling the boy up the stone steps and to the front door. He gently knocked on the door before it was ripped open by a, you guessed it, fuming Yamanaka Ino.

"Uzumaki!" The female shouts in rage as she grabs the boy by the collar of his shirt. "Where the hell were you? You think you can just leave without saying bye! You little ass I should teach you a le-"

Her rambling stopped there when she noticed their hands. Her eyes lingered on Naruto for a moment before glancing to Sasuke than back down to their intertwined fingers. Ino gently let go of Naruto before whispering, "Oooooh…I see."

"Hn." Sasuke rolls his eyes as Ino began giggling like the used to be fan girl that she was.

"Hah, hah," Naruto chuckled as he scratched nervously at his neck. "Sorry Ino for leaving and all but um…I had a good reason."

"I see that," Ino giggles as she begins to drag Naruto into her home there for dragging Sasuke as well. "You two must have had so much fun. Those are some pretty marks Naruto."

Naruto resembled a fire hydrant as he screamed, "It's not like that!"

"Sure it isn't!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He was beginning to wonder why he fell for this dobe and why he was even friends with these people. Some one must have slipped something into his drink when he was younger. It must of caused brain damage or something…

Naruto nearly screamed when he entered his blonde friends kitchen. Everyone was there and they were all now staring at the two boys, whose hands were still laced together. For a second Sasuke thought Naruto was going to pull away but he was satisfied when the boy only tightened the grip and threw on one of his goofy grins that seemed to brighten up any dark room.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Naruto speaks in a nervous voice. It was obvious he was waiting for some type of reaction. A good one.

Neji was smirking as he said, "Finally Uchiha. It took you long enough."

Tenten nodded in agreement as he adjusted her head on her boyfriends shoulder. "You two took so long. I was beginning to lose help!"

"Troublesome," Shikimaru sighs before going back to sleep. Honestly, did you think he'd say or do anything else?

"Oh Naruto-kun I'm so happy for you and Sasuke-kun! Finally the two of you can blossom and show each other long lasting love forever more! Youth is such a wonderful thing!" Lee shouted as hearts appeared in his eyes.

Sakura and Ino were giggling as Hinata quietly spoke, "C-Congratulations N-Naruto-kun, Sa-Sasuke-kun."

Kiba chuckled as he held onto his sweet girlfriend before saying, "I always knew you'd be an uke in a relationship kit."

It took a nano-second for Kiba to be knocked to the ground by a screaming, completely furious Naruto.

"You take that back dog breath!"

"No! It's the truth and we all know it. Like Uchiha would let you top!"

"Who the hell said we even did that?"

"The marks on your damn neck are proof enough!"

"Stupid dog breath!"

"Dumb fox!"

Everyone watched as the boys wrestled on the floor. No one stopped them because it was useless. They'd wrestle until they felt like they didn't need to anymore.

Sasuke to a comfortable seat next to Neji before sighing in irritation. Kiba and Naruto were always too noisy, but at the same time he liked it like that. The obnoxious Naruto and stoic Sasuke. It's a match no one would expect, but all saw coming.

After dog breath and Naruto finished their wrestling match Naruto scurried over to Sasuke and sat next to him. Their fingers intertwined under the table as Naruto asked, "So you all are ok with it?"

Everyone around the table nodded. Naruto looked to his emerald-eyed friend who simply smiled and said, "Come on Naruto even I saw it coming. You and Sasuke-kun were made for each other!"

Sakura may have liked Sasuke and still does but she knew that he was better off with Naruto. She'd find herself her own happily ever after.

Naruto sighs before mumbling, "Why does it seem like only you and I were oblivious about us?"

Sasuke smirked before saying, "You were the oblivious one dobe."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, teme!?"

Sasuke simply shook his head before placing a kiss on his dobe's cheek. Naruto immediately blushed while all the girls squealed and Kiba poked fun at the boys for the rest of the evening.

Sasuke had always loved Naruto. His Uchiha pride just always kept himself from saying it out loud and with another sadistic smirk Uchiha Sasuke made plans for the evening prior to this and all the wonderful, naughty things he will do to Uzumaki Naruto.

**Eh it wasn't as long or as great as the first chapter but I tried. I hope you all liked it, please review ^.^**


End file.
